Waking Up
by Mispent Youth
Summary: What happens when House wakes up in bed with Cuddy?


_Hello, this is the first fanfic story I've posted, and as you can tell from it, I am a huge HUDDY shipper! Please reviews equals love!_

**Waking Up**

I knew something had happened when I woke up. The bright sunshine was screaming at me, so I closed my eyes. I then felt sore and aching all over my body, I was also quite cold despite the weather. My neck was stiff and my muscles were screaming at me. I praised myself on whatever I had done I was smart enough to wait till after I'd had the Ketamine treatment, if this was how my body was feeling it would be hell on my leg were it not for that blessed Ketamine. Despite that though I felt as if I'd ran a hundred miles the night before.

Then I realised that I was naked under a very thin sheet. And not mine. And whatever bed I was in wasn't made to fit my 6'3 height as my foot was hanging off the edge. As I cautiously opened my eyes again, I blinked to get used to the sunlight and then I realised who I'd spent the night with.

Lisa Cuddy.

I'd seen her bedroom that time when I treated her handyman. And now I was getting a full on view of it. Her sheets were really, really soft. I realised somehow during the night she had stolen the covers, explaining my cold body. I gently lifted her up and got the sheets back, as I buried myself further under the covers, I thought back to what had happened. There was no alcohol, so what had happened had been consensual.

HHHHHHHHHH

I was out running again. After six years I was finally free and I loving it! The Ketamine treatment was a Godsend, and yes after countless times of being told, I knew it was a chance, that the pain could come back. But for now I was just enjoying the moment of running. Feeling the wind whip past me, the cool air on my face, both my legs getting energy through them.

After running for an hour, I found myself on a familiar street. Slowing down to a jog, I realised I was on Cuddy's street. Checking my watch I saw it had only just gone 11:30, maybe she wouldn't mind if I popped in for a late night chat. She would probably slam the door in my face, but I took a chance anyway.

KNOCK KNOCK

I then noticed that the front room light was already on, so maybe she was up. Waiting for me.

"House what are you doing here?"

"I was just running about and found myself in your neighbourhood, thought I'd stop by for a chat. What do you say?"

Cuddy raised her eyebrows to my sweaty and heaving chest. "Only if you shower first."

"Thanks for the offer. You gonna join me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. But of course I knew what the answer would be.

"My brother-in-law left some clothes here the last time my family visited, so you can have those." She said ignoring my remark, and leading me upstairs. After a few more instructions I was finally allowed in the shower, with the warm, glorious water relaxing my throbbing muscles.

Emerging from the bathroom, thankfully the clothes Cuddy had given me were just the right fit, I found her downstairs in the Kitchen making coffee.

"Here you go." She said handing me a cup.

"Thanks."

"So what are you really doing here?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You really were just out running and found yourself here at my home, and decided to have a chat?"

"Yeah." I admitted because I really did want to talk. Despite what people thought I don't like being alone, maybe I did at first, but recently the allure of being by myself was fading fast. I had a inkling that Cuddy felt the same way as me.

She raised an eyebrow, as if she didn't believe me. "OK."

And that was that. For an hour we just talked about anything we could think of. But around Midnight, I could see Cuddy was getting tired, and wanted to go to bed.

"Guess I'll be going then." I said standing up. "I'll get these clothes to you when I get back to work." My Ketamine vacation was still good for another couple of weeks.

"OK then."

"Oh wait I left my sneakers in your room." I said bounding up the stairs. I grabbed them and sat on the bed to put them on, surprisingly Cuddy had followed me.

In the soft light of her bedside lamp, she looked so beautiful. Wearing a dark blue t-shirt and shorts to match, her hair let loose and free, her face clean of make-up. I just wanted to grab her and sink right into her.

So I did. I took my chance, and just did what I'd always wanted to do. Grabbing her shoulders, I pulled her towards me and kissed her right on the lips. Softly at first, giving her a chance to pull away, but she didn't. She fell right into the kiss and slipped her tongue into my mouth, whether it was a natural reaction or pure surprise or the fact that she actually wanted me, I don't think I'll ever know.

Drinking her in, I felt the lust and passion that was quickly becoming. I couldn't help thinking _'This is what heaven must taste like_,' as she placed more kisses on me. For years I had wanted to kiss her, and it was definitely worth waiting for. I pulled away, in desperate need of some oxygen, she let her head drop to my chest, refusing to look at me. I know what she expected of me, so I looked at her with a look of pure lust letting her know I was serious about this.

She must have got the message. Because next thing I knew, I felt her hands rising up, one rucked up my t-shirt and her other tugged at my hair. Just to irk her, I did exactly the same thing to her. Except I went all the way and pulled her t-shirt right off, meeting a light blue flowered bra, which was quickly peeled off and tossed to the floor. She smirked at me and lifted my own t-shirt off, tossing it to the floor, something crashed to the ground but neither of us flinched.

She looked at my chest and I saw a look of appreciation, thank God! I hate my body, I really do but it seemed as if Cuddy couldn't get enough. No, Lisa! I called her that and she gave me a look of surprise. But I wanted to call her that, because we weren't at the hospital anymore, we were us.

Lisa and Greg.

Somehow we ended up on the bed, me above her, staring at her, at the woman that I had wanted for so long. But before I did anything I had to make absolutely sure.

"Are you sure?" I asked softly, hoping she would give the right answer.

"Yes Greg. I'm completely sure." She said looking me right in the eye. I smiled and began kissing her way down her body, till I came to her shorts. Quickly I pulled them off, then teased her by slowly taking down her panties.

Groaning in desperation I looked at her, and felt the same wantonness that was on her face. My cock throbbed painfully against my jeans, but thankfully before I lost it, Cuddy had opened my jeans and shoved them to the foot of the bed.

At long last, I entered her, she shifted under me, getting used to me. I waited till she kissed me again, and then I began moving. Slowly at first, each pull agonisingly slow but glorious, and then I thrust faster and faster into her, as she came. I saw her reach her first orgasm, as she gave me a smirk.

As I waited another few moments, I could feel Cuddy's nails digging into my back, no doubt leaving her mark on me. As I drove myself into her again, I couldn't help but scream her name, as I finally came. But she stopped herself, she refused to say my name, she was gonna win. Instead she leaned forward and bit my shoulder. I felt it and it gave me another urge of pure lustful oblivion.

HHHHHHHHHH

After many years of wanting and longing for a certain Dean of Medicine, I had finally gotten her into bed. I can't believe so many people are so ignorant to my feelings about Cuddy. The only reason I make remarks about her cleavage and tops is because I like her. Who couldn't understand that?

Laying in bed, I stroked her back which was facing me. Her dark hair was pooling in a pile on the pillow, she was tangled in the sheets, her skin barely showing. I recalled the night before, when I finally saw her flawless body, and was able to explore it. And, boy did I.

The screams she made last night, the look of pleasure on her face, the feel of her soft skin. I can't remember the last time I had felt that blissful and content. First the Ketamine and then Cuddy. Everything was happening for me now.

I just hope when Cuddy wakes up she doesn't kick me out of bed and regret the night before. I'll just have to convince her this is the right thing to do, I can't be fooled, last night she was happy to have sex as well. She isn't that good at pretending and playing the game. I know for both of us it had been quite a while since having sex. And last night was fucking great! Literally. Cuddy certainly knew what she was doing, she knew what I wanted and gave as good as she got.

I just hope she feels the same way I do.

I just hope she wakes up and is glad to see me.

I just hope.


End file.
